With many modern automobiles, especially high performance makes such as Porsche, only a limited amount of space exists under the chassis of the automobile whereby a lifting device may be applied. In many cases, due to this limited space, and once the automobile has been lifted, it is not possible to place jack stands, aka “axle stands” or “safety stands,” under the chassis because that limited space to receive the jack stand, i.e. the jacking point, is now being occupied by a lifting device. Often, the lifting device is a hydraulic floor jack, which occupies the jacking point space to a degree that there is no room left for the proper placement of a jack stand. These limited spaces to receive a jack stand have been designated by the factory, and supporting the automobile with jack stands outside of these designated spaces presents hazards to the vehicle as well as the person working under or around the vehicle.
What is needed is a weight supporting apparatus that is easily locatable under a weight to be supported. What is also needed is a weight supporting apparatus, adjustable in height, to fit a given application. Additionally, what is needed is a method to use a weight supporting apparatus to support a weight with limited clearance that is adjustable in height. What is also needed is a weight supporting device that may be substantially disassembled for convenient storage.